


Christmas Kisses

by MyGemsonaIsGay



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, I just really needed some fluff, Short, Soft Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyGemsonaIsGay/pseuds/MyGemsonaIsGay
Summary: A fluffy piece about Bubbline sharing a Christmas together. I know it's currently nowhere near Christmas but still.





	Christmas Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bad day learning about terrible stuff in college, I needed fluff, I wrote fluff, that's about it. Established relationship, kinda just wanted some cute smooches. Yeah Enjoy. Cheers!

            It was another cold morning. It was sure to start snowing any day now, if it hadn’t already in the middle of the night. She didn’t care though, the warm blankets piled on her were almost enough, but the warm body that pressed against her back made it perfect. She really wished she had a sweater right about now, but that could wait. There was nothing that could make this morning any better.

            Okay, maybe there was. A soft pressure against Bonnibel’s cheek stirred her from her slumber. She was about to grumble about it before she realized it was soft pecks against her skin. Bonnie chuckled lightly, slurred with sleep, as she gently reached a hand up to put her fingers into her girlfriend’s hair. The kisses moved from her cheek to right below her ear and into her hair. A soft snort slid past her lips as she finally opened up her eyes. It was hard to tell the time in the cave, but she figured it must be some time around morning if Marceline was waking her up.

            The pink haired woman gave a yawn and turned slowly so she could press her lips to the vampire’s instead. She didn’t want to be awake, but the soft kisses helped. “Mornin’.” She mumbled, fingers sliding through Marceline’s recently shortened hair. It grew quickly anyway, she knew it wouldn’t last long but it looked cute on Marceline.

            “Finally, you’re up.” The taller of the two hummed against the other’s lips but made no move to get up or otherwise leave the warmth of the bed. “C’mon BonBon.” The vampire gave one final peck to her girlfriend’s lips before ripping the blanket off the both of them, both shivering immediately.

            Bonnie gave a small shriek and curled up on herself before giving a soft huff to the other and throwing a pillow at her. “Fine.” She groaned before sitting up from bed. Once pink feet met the cold ground though, she pulled her legs back up onto the mattress, obviously not wanting to get up. Hearing a chuckle behind her, the pink haired girl turned her head to see Marceline float over with a sweater and slippers for her girlfriend, handing them over.

            With the newly warm shoulders and toes that were prevented from freezing, she finally got up, never being more jealous that her girlfriend could float. “You better be making me food.” Bonnie mumbled, reaching out to wrap her arms around Marceline so she had an excuse to rest her head against the other’s chest and try not to fall asleep standing and holding onto her.

            “I know it’s early, but it’s tradition!” Marceline tried to get the other more excited. It only earned a small grumble from the girl pressed against her, something about tradition shmadition. It was honestly rather cute. The vampire queen bent down again, pressing soft kisses all around the other’s forehead and the top of her head, careful of the messy bun that was already coming loose.

            It took another minute before Bonnibel pulled away, rubbing her eyes lightly as she headed out to the living room with Marcy following after her. The princess was both surprised and relieved to see a cup of tea and some breakfast already made for her. Typical Marceline. She hummed lightly and picked them up before sitting down on the couch near the tree. “Let me eat first.” She requested and the other simply sat next to her, a hand wrapping around her shoulder. It was nice and warm, at least for Marceline.

            It only took a few minutes until the plate was completely clear and the tea was mostly gone, abandoned on the coffee table. It was then that Bonnie was finally awake enough to engage in the activity. Marceline was both patient and impatient at the same time. She wanted to be up bright and early but also waited for Bonnibel to wake up enough to open presents. So the second the tea was set down, she got up, all but flying over to the pile of presents under the tree as she quickly pressed a wrapped package into her girlfriend’s hands. She then reached out, folding her arms over the princess’ knees and then set her head on top of them, watching eagerly.

            Bonnibel only chuckled, ripping through the packaging before smiling lightly. Inside the box was a band-tee much like the one she had to give up. Except this one was one from the small tour across Ooo that Marceline had done. She chuckled at that, pulling it out to get a good look at her girlfriend’s monster form printed on the shirt. “You just wanted me to go around with your face on me, didn’t you?” The pink girl chuckled, reaching out to run her fingers through the short brown hair of the other laughing girl.

            “Guilty as charged. Now no one can see you and think you’re single. You’ve got an awesome monster girlfriend who’ll come and kick their butts.” Marceline winked back before turning to grab a present for herself with a hum. She shook it, forcing Bonnie to roll her eyes at her girlfriends less than gentle present practices. But the box was quickly torn into all the same and a gasp slid out of the vampire’s mouth as she perked up. “Bonnie!” She smiled, sliding the long, red, scarf out of the box. It was obviously hand made too. Her heart melted and she put it on right away before leaning up to give the other quite a few short kisses. “Now I won’t freeze to death.” She said simply, grabbing another present for the other.

            The next hour was spent happily getting presents between the two. Some jokes, others more serious. But then came the final two. The final presents were the special ones, and both of them knew that.

            The first thing that Bonnie noticed when Marceline picked up the last present designated for the princess, was that she was shaking a bit. The pink girl’s brows furrowed as the box was placed in her hand. It must mean a lot for the vampire queen of all people to be nervous. Unlike with the other boxes, Bonnibel took care in carefully pulling the ribbon until it slid off the box, placing it aside. Her care with opening was prolonging this and Marceline simply put her hands on her girlfriend’s knees to watch, clearly full of nerves with the way her brow crinkled and her hands shook a bit against the princess’ legs.

            Once the box’s lid came loose, it was easy to pull the lid off and she paused, just staring for a long minute. Marceline took the initiative and took the box, moving so she was on one knee and held it awkwardly to the other.

            “I mean… We’ve been kind of dating for a while now… On and off… And I was just… Well…” Marceline was obviously trying to find the right words to say, it was almost as if she didn’t even plan this but at the same time there was no way she hadn’t. The raven-haired girl was quiet a long minute before she looked into Bonnie’s eyes, taking her left hand and pulling the ring out to slip it on the other’s finger. “Will you be my Queen?” She asked, maybe a bit quieter and faster than she had planned to.

            It was a long minute of just staring before Bonnibel started laughing. She pulled her hands away and cupped them over her mouth to try and muffle it as best she could. Marceline’s face simply lit up in a blush as she got a bit mad, huffing lightly. “What’s so funny!”

            Shaking her head, the pink girl quieted her laughter to wipe her eye and simply handed over her own box to Marceline. The raven-haired girl just stared a minute before Bonnie nodded in a ‘open it’ gesture. The vampire all but ripped open the box, finding a ring inside it. She gave a snort of her own and joined in the laughter. Pink hands slipped the new ring on grey ones before their fingers intertwined and they both finished their laughter with a sigh.

            “I’m taking this as a yes.” Marceline insisted, pulling up Bonnie’s hand to give a few soft kisses to the knuckles.

            “Go ahead.” The pinkette hummed, leaning in to press a few kisses to her newly fiancé’s lips and nose. “Though, being my queen does require you to move into my kingdom.” She pointed out, leaning back as the other slid up to sit on Bonnie’s lap, her legs thrown over the arm rest of the couch.

            “Fine.” Marceline sighed before giving a fang-filled grin, “But I’m not wearing any dumb princess dresses.” She pointed out.

            “As cute as it’d be to see you in a dress, I’m not forcing you to wear one.” She insisted, before leaning in to peck the vampire’s ear, “Except maybe during our wedding.”

            “Hey! Definitely not!” Marceline shot back, chuckling. “Unless you wear a suit.” She pointed out, more joking than anything.

            “I could.” Bonnibel shot back, a small smirk on her face and Marceline simply flushed at the idea, a smirk sliding onto her features as well.


End file.
